


Unusual Magic

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leanne introduces Sanaki to a stone.  Kink Bingo, for the square "sex toys (non-penetrating)."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Magic

The item in question was a red, disk-shaped stone about the size of her thumb. Sanaki stared at it questioningly for a few moments. "What is this?"

In response - Leanne had always been terrible at the modern tongue - she pressed the stone into her palm. It vibrated, sending pleasant shockwaves throughout her hand.

"It moves..." Sanaki held it up to eye level. "It really is an interesting piece of magic. What is it used for?"

Leanne took the stone and pressed it into the back of Sanaki's shoulder.

She let out a soft groan, feeling the effect even without directly touching it. "Ah, that's wonderful... keep doing that."

The heron did so for a few moments, then massaged Sanaki's other shoulder. When Sanaki made a contented sound, she stopped, and moved to her front to unwrap the large ribbon over her dress.

As it fell to the ground, Sanaki blinked. "Leanne?"

Leanne smiled brightly and chirped something in the ancient tongue, then pressed the stone against her shoulder without as much fabric covering it. Sanaki let out a gasp, and she turned her head enough to watch. Leanne continued with the other shoulder before rubbing it against some sensitive parts of her back, then walking over to Sanaki's front.

Her first victim was Sanaki's belly button. "That tickles! I command you to stop that immediately!" the empress squeaked, trying to push Leanne away.

Leanne giggled. She withdrew the stone, then drew it across the center of one breast gently.

Sanaki shivered. "I-is... it this used for sexual purposes?" she asked, eyes widening.

Leanne nodded.

Sanaki considered this new information. Her decision might have been slightly influenced by the vibrations of the stone, still on her chest. "...Please continue."

Leanne hugged her, kissing her briefly before pulling her to her feet and starting to take off her dress. Sanaki helped as much as she could, and when the dress was off Leanne drew lazy patterns across her body. The small of her back, the curve of her breasts, the flat of her stomach. Each of them made Sanaki shudder.

Then Leanne knelt and went lower, rubbing the disc over the entrance to her body, then over its apex. Sanaki cried out in pleasure, clutching Leanne's shoulders tightly.

Too tightly. Leanne whimpered and moved the stone away, looking up at Sanaki with pain-filled eyes.

Heron, fragile bones. Right. Sanaki let go of her and found a table to grip onto instead. "I apologize."

Leanne smiled again, before drawing the stone in circles over her most sensitive point, making Sanaki moan. The stone's movements felt as though they traveled throughout her entire body, and she shuddered.

When she came, it was with a low, drawn-out groan and a tightening of her hand around the table. Leanne grinned, rising to her feet and presenting the slightly damp stone to Sanaki.

Sanaki smiled and carried it to a small shelf in the back of the room.

Yes, this would be useful again someday.


End file.
